


[podfic] Slithering

by Lazulus



Series: Harry Potter Works [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Courtship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-War, Reconciliation, Snakes, aftermath of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazulus/pseuds/Lazulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco found the nest down in the Manor’s cellars, while he was clearing them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Slithering

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slithering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548181) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Thank you to Astolat for giving blanket permission to produce remixes/sequels/podfic/fanart/translations based on her work. Once again, huge thanks to [The Oscar Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_oscar_cat/) for beta listening and for being delightful. And thank you to Momo for re-imagining the cover art and doing a much better job of it than me!

This is the longest of the series so far and was recorded on a hot summer's day, all doors and windows open at the back of my house. I ended up with 3 hours and 26 minutes of audio due to interruptions from: police sirens; police helicopters; a bumble-bee; the bin men; and every bluebottle in London. As a result, I hope listeners will appreciate the amount of editing this one took!

**Podfic of Slithering by Astolat, read by Lazulus**

2 hours 31 minutes

Download the [Audiobook / 223MB ](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Slithering.m4b) or the [MP3 / 206MB](http://www.lazulus.com/podfic/Slithering.mp3)

Right click save!

[Reblogging is love! ](http://lazulus.tumblr.com/post/148551692656/podfic-slithering-lazulus-harry-potter-j)


End file.
